


Hiccup’s Revenge..?

by otomiyatickles



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: (Sequel toSalty Snack): Hiccup wakes up early the morning after his tickle battle with Astrid for his well-deserved revenge. He’s determined to get her this time, so what’s a better moment than when she’s still barely awake?
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Hiccup’s Revenge..?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you anonymous Ko-fi Supporter for the [request](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Fotomiyapatriarch&t=ZGU3Y2IyMzI1YThmY2EwMTk4MDA1NWVkM2YyMGY4NWEwZGJlYzAxZixXcFlNenAzYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AYIepU1XmmePoOEFkP6-yXg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fotomiya-tickles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630992794666844160%2Fsalty-snack-hicstrid&m=1&ts=1610636413)☕💖! Again a fic I didn’t expect to write a sequel for but I’m sooo happy!^^ After I wrote the previous [fic](https://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/post/630992794666844160/salty-snack-hicstrid) I binged the Race to the Edge series on Netflix and I loved this couple so much. I adore them in the movie, and love even more how they grow towards each other in the series*0*. Too bad I couldn’t find the first season of the httyd series. Anyway, I hope you like it!

Hiccup wasn’t surprised to wake up with his girlfriend in his arms. Once, just once in a while, they could sleep quietly like this without all of Berk going crazy spreading rumors, and with all those mad vikings teasing their heads off. 

Yeah, barely anyone knew Astrid never left him the previous night. Hiccup smiled and caressed her head lovingly. He couldn’t wait to live together with her and wake up every morning like this.

“Hmm...” Astrid didn’t seem ready to wake up yet, and she turned her back towards him, continuing to sleep lightly. Of course she was. Morning light was barely here, that's how early it was.

“Mooorning~” Hiccup sang, pulling her against him again and curling around her comfortably. He lifted his head a little and could see Toothless was still asleep as well. All was still peaceful and quiet.

“Hmm...” Astrid hummed sleepily again. Hiccup smirked and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her firmly and bringing his hands to her stomach under her shirt. He started to caress her warm skin very lightly with his fingertips.

“Fhhh..” A soft sigh could be heard, and Hiccup knew she was slowly starting to wake up, obviously feeling the ticklish sensations. He leaned in and kissed her neck, which tickled her as well.

“Got some nice dreams there~?” he teased with soft whispers, and she twitched lightly, her shoulder scrunching up.

“Hiccuuup...” she whined. Meanwhile Hiccup’s fingers were drawing light circles around her belly button, testing her sensitivity in this... quite early morning. He had to admit, it was a little bit cruel to wake her up this early. 

But, the reason she actually slept here was because of their super exhausting tickle fight the previous day. He wrecked her, she wrecked him, she wrecked him a lot, and that was only in the afternoon. Later that night they picked up their battle again, and Astrid literally ruined him, causing Hiccup to fall asleep very early from exhaustion after such a tiring day. He had no idea when Astrid had gone to sleep, she probably spent some more time reading his dragon notes and finishing the last pieces of crumbs from the salty snacks that started the whole thing yesterday afternoon.

Yeah she was probably satisfied, but not Hiccup. Astrid had been quite merciless, beating him at his very own game, and he wasn’t finished with her just yet.

“Astriiid,” Hiccup sang back, and after using his fingertips to lightly trace circles on her skin he started to use his short nails to lightly scribble, his fingers wiggling and tickling her very softly. Astrid finally began to squirm.

“Hnnnngh-Hiccup. D-don’t you dare..” was the sleepy threat. Totally not convincing of course, hehe. She was adorable. Hiccup chuckled.

“What was that?” he responded, and after circling her belly button some more he finally dipped a finger in, wiggling it playfully and making Astrid twitch heavily.

“Hicc-Ah! Hmph Hiccahahap!” She elbowed him in the stomach but this didn’t shake him off. In fact, he wiggled his finger in her belly button even faster and used his other hand to poke and claw at her side, making her wriggle and squirm heavily in his embrace.

“H-Hehehee! Hiccahaha-no! Y-you’re such a- aahaha!” Her laughter was starting to sound louder, so Hiccup leaned in and whispered in her ear: “Shhh, you’re waking up Toothless.”

Astrid gulped and instantly reached up to cover her mouth. She then turned her head and hissed, “whose fault is that!” but soon burst into muffled giggles when Hiccup resumed the tickle attack. 

“GAha! Hiccup-nohahaha wahahait!” Hiccup could hear Astrid’s adorable giggly protests as he attacked her stomach and belly button with vicious revenge tickles. The sun was barely out yet, but his precious girlfriend’s laughter was already bringing light into the world.

“You’re so cute,” he muttered against her neck, smiling when he noticed how goosebumps rose on the ticklish skin.

“Sooo cute,” he repeated teasingly, blowing on her neck to add to her tickly sensation package, and her reactions were just the cutest. He just couldn’t help but increase the tickle attack on her, and tease her some more.

“Not so tough now, are you? Hmmm?” 

“Just y-you wahahait!” she cried out softly. A ruffling sound could be heard from Toothless’ corner, but after a tiny bit of movement there was silence again and some sweet sounds of the dragon snoring.

“I’m waiting,” Hiccup said. Ah, he should go to sleep early more often. He was feeling quite energetic and really found he had the upperhand in this. So he suddenly pushed Astrid over and climbed on top of her. With one hand he pinned her arm beside her head and used his free hand to scribble at her exposed ribs and armpit. 

“HAH- _nnnghhhh_!” Astrid quickly had to cover herself up again to prevent the loudest squeal from coming out, and Hiccup chuckled at her reactions.

“HEHehe-Hiccu-nohohho-don’t!” she whined sleepily, shaking her head and kicking her legs, but Hiccup mercilessly tickled her exposed side no matter how much she squirmed and kicked.

“S-stahahap!” she giggled, removing her hand from her mouth so she could attempt another escape, but Hiccup simply caught her again and pinned her down.

“Did _you_ stop last night?” he asked with a cocky smile, looking down at her charming disheveled look. She blew some hair from her face.

“Oh no I didn’t and I won’t again once I get you, Hiccup you little-Aaahahaah!” Feisty as always. Hiccup liked that. He this time attacked both her sides with clawing moves and made a cringy growling noise as he attacked her neck with nibbles and kisses. 

Astrid let out a cute squeal and with so much of Hiccup on top of her she simply wrapped her arms around him and continued to laugh.

“Hiccahahaa w-e’ll wake hihihim uuup!” she whined into his shoulder as she tried to muffle her laughter there. Hiccup turned his head momentarily and to his surprise found a dragon with his eyes open. Toothless stared back at him, obviously awake already.

Hiccup winked at him, and Toothless closed his eyes again. Ha. 

“And wouldn’t want thaaat~! Because Toothless will be totally on my side! Ah what was the saying again? Never.. tickle! A sleeping dragon!” Hiccup teased, squeezing Astrid’s sides suddenly when he said ‘tickle’. Astrid jerked under him, the cutest cackles flowing out of her.

“GAhaha w-why would I- nahahaha Hiccaha! Okahahay you wihihin!” she laughed when it was becoming unbearable; the way Hiccup spidered his fingers up and down her sides and ribs, and how he poked at her helpless underarms. She clung onto him and shook her head hysterically.

“S-stahahap! You _win_!” she giggled. He continued to tickle her. “You wiiiiiin!!!” 

_Now_ he was satisfied. Hiccup smirked, kissed her smiley lips and finally sat back. 

“There. I guess that’s my revenge,” he said. Astrid threw her head back tiredly, rolling her eyes and groaning. 

“Revenge? You started it last night,” she said, still breathing heavily.

“Yup, and you finished it,” Hiccup admitted. “Right bud?” he said, turning to Toothless. Astrid turned her head as well, seeing how Toothless was awake already.

“He was awake? God! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third, you are officially a ruiner of mornings,” Astrid panted, even though she was still smiling tiredly. Hiccup nodded proudly.

“Guess I am.” 

“But guess what else?” Astrid said after a brief pause, and Hiccup glanced down at her, surprised at how confident she suddenly sounded.

“I’ll finish it this time as well.” And with that, Astrid suddenly pulled him down on top of her and mercilessly clawed at his sides. Hiccup instantly jerked but failed to free himself from her iron grip. Oh no!

“OHAHA-ASTRID! Shihihiaha- Toothless _hehehelp_!” Hiccup cried out pathetically. His adorable dragon attempted to come to his aid, but Astrid had chosen this very cleverly. She was in bed, under the blankets and under Hiccup, attacking him with merciless tickles she was veeery good at.

Toothless uselessly circled around them and didn’t even try to pull the blankets away, so he simply sat there and watched Hiccup get wrecked.

“Ahahastrid _gaahhaha_!” Hiccup squealed when his girlfriend’s rapid fingers continued to wiggle all over his sides, clawing and squeezing occasionally to make him howl.

“So what was that, Hiccup? Revenge- what?” he heard Astrid say teasingly. She was officially not sleepy anymore and yeeees he could tell. Her strength was unbelievable, he tried to squirm free but he was just stuck on top of her and doomed to take this until the end of it.

“YEHEh-noho I m-meheean nohoho! N-no rehehevenge! Y-you wihihin!” he cackled, amazed at how she could find that killer spot between his ribs each time. He struggled on top of her, even afraid he would hurt her with how much he was moving, but she didn’t seem to mind one bit.

“What? Didn’t catch that Hiccup,” Astrid taunted, and she moved her hands to scribble all over his sensitive back as well. Hiccup tried to arch away and squirmed some more, his loud laughter getting even louder. Oh shit. 

“ _AHAHahastrid_! Noohohooo!” 

Dear God. By the time Astrid was done with him, Hiccup was one wheezing mess and all of Berk had probably caught his screeching voice echoing through the village. 

He could tell by the way everyone looked at him later, when they were refreshed and outside.

“Had a rough night? I mean morning,” Snotloud snickered, pointing at Hiccup’s messy look. 

“You guys really should keep. it. down man!” Ruffnut whined.

“Yeah! Hiccup’s laughter was everywhere. Ooooh I’m exhausted,” Tuffnut added. Who's exhausted? Ugh!

Hiccup showed a twitchy smile. “Yeah, I know. Heh, guys.. Please don’t say anymore. It’s already bad enough,” he said, eyeing Astrid’s smug little smile. Yeah no one had heard her laugh into the early morning first.

So yeah, his so-called revenge hadn’t beem much of a revenge again, and even when he started both of the tickle wars, it was now 2-0 for Astrid. 

He would surely get his real revenge next time...


End file.
